I Will Wait For You
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: ONESHOT - Pulled away from his tower for work and business in other countries, Alice is left to tend to the clock tower, awaiting the morticians return. FLUFF [Julius/Alice]


_A five month old RP with my darling Prince Moga for a request from Samantha Star! In this, Alice and Julius have already been lovers for some time, but due to business, he's been away recently. So Alice rarely sees him, and in this one time, she finally asks an important question._

**==x==**

"I managed to grab the last tin of coffee,but… What a hassle. I wanted to stock up." the mortician grumbled under his breath, working at his desk as Alice wrapped a blanket about him. "You could always just wait until later to get more tins, love" the outsider murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin against his shoulder.

"I suppose so… But I needed coffee. I suppose this is better than nothing." He glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling slightly. "I'll buy more later."

She smiled a bit herself, before pressing a kiss to his cheek softly. "Would you like me to make you some coffee, my love?" He returned the kiss with one of his own,smiling slightly. "Sure. That sounds nice to me."

"Come with me?"she asked, as she nuzzled his neck, reaching for his mug. The mortician chuckled softly,standing once he was out of her way. "Alright." With mug in hand, the two of them headed into the kitchen. She grabbed the lone tin of coffee beans, and began to heat the water. "It's really been awhile since we've been able to do this~" she beamed.

"It has,hasn't it?" he replied, leaning against the counter. "...It's nice"

"Thankfully you'll be here a little while" she hummed to herself, as she placed the coffee grounds into a filter, waiting for the water to boil before preparing it properly, removing a spoon to stir it once it had filtered through. He had been away frequently on business, leaving her alone to tend to the tower, awaiting his return. So any time she had with him was greatly cherished.

Julius watched quietly, clearly pleased to be around her for more than a time period. "Yes. It's nice to be here." She handed the mug to him and leaned back against the counter. "It feels weird to be in the kitchen with you…. But it's not a bad thing" she commented airily. "I miss doing everything with you…"

"Why don't we go for a walk later? We haven't done anything like that in a while, have we…?" he suggested. "Sounds fun~ We should~" she replied chirpily, her hands finding the hem of her apron. "We can go whenever you'd like." he pressed the mug to his lips, gently puffing the steam away. "Drink your coffee first!" she laughed.

He tilted the cup towards him, taking a few sips before going silent, pondering the taste and quality. "Hm... 99 points" Her eyes widened in surprise, as he gave her score. "99 points?! Really?!" he simply nodded, taking another swig of the coffee. What came next, he didn't expect. She threw her arms around him, sending him reeling backwards. The coffee in his hand threatened to splash over the rim, but a steady hand kept it from doing so. Once he was certain the coffee wouldn't spill, he chuckled, and stroked her hair with his free hand.

"You're so perfect Julius… It makes me wonder why you settled for me sometimes… So incompetent and not nearly as beautiful as some women that come in here..."

He looked down towards her, pressing her away only so he could look straight at her, his stormy eyes meeting hers as he spoke. "Stop talking like that... I'm far from perfect. You're pretty close, though"

"N-Not at all" she stammered, as she eventually looked up towards him. "I'm so selfish… I don't deserve a beautiful man like you… I'm so lucky I have you" she smiled weakly. "I'm the selfish one," He murmured, returning the kiss gently. "I've left you alone for a while. I'm sorry…. Thank you for waiting."

"I'll always wait for you Julius… Just so long as you promise to return to me…"

"Of course. I promise."

She pressed her forehead to his, and he gave a content sigh in reply, setting his coffee on the counter.

"Hey Julius?" she chirped in, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hm?"

"Marry me?"

"Ah…" He smiled a bit, a soft chuckle leaving his throat. "Aren't I the one who is supposed to ask that?" the question had been rather spontaneous, to say the least. Every second that passed made her feel more and more self aware of what she had asked of him. Yet, she wanted to be with him... She wanted to remain by his side, forever.

"You're simply taking too long..." she mumbled, as he brushed some hair from her eyes. "All good things come to those who wait, Alice"

Her lips formed a childish pout, as her eyes fell to the clock at his chest. "I'm... Not a patient person"

The undertaker chuckled, tilting her chin up to regain her attention. "Well I can't go proposing without a proper ring, now can I?" Alice felt her face heat up, as her cheeks burned bright red. "Ring or not, I would still be happy~"

"Would a spare gear do for now? he half teased, with a lighthearted laugh. "I don't need a ring~ I told you that~" she insisted, as she gazed up at him lovingly. "I belong only to you, Julius~" Those words had the mortician red in the face, his mouth opening as if to say something, before quickly closing. He simply pulled her in close to his chest, looking away in order to hide his red face.

As they held each other, Alice took his hands about her waist and locked them with hers, interlacing their fingers. "I love you, Julius~"

There was silence, and then warmth. He pressed his lips against her forehead tenderly, before nuzzling into her hair. A low murmur soon followed.

"I love you too..."

**==x==**

_Fluffy cotton candy fluff makes me so happy jfkjdkafa_

_I really hope you guys like it. I didn't go too deep into editing since I'm literally about to crash from energy drinks, but I want to thank you all for reading and supporting me! I still do take requests. If you're interested, I'm open to any specific pairings/ratings requests! Just be patient with me!_

_As always, thanks for your support! Hope to see you again soon!_


End file.
